Bashing Subaru in a Musical Way
by Onigiri in a Sailor Uniform
Summary: (You Hit A) Lady Who Was Ninety-Nine - 5th in the series: I just now got your hint, Mike! Haha. It's an extrememly bashing-Subaru parody of Brittany Spears's (Hit Me) Baby One More Time. I hope all ya snobby-blue-hair-high-voiced-control-freak-haters like


%!%-ONIGIRI-%!%-NOTES-%!%  
  
AHHHHHHH! This may just be my most favorite parody of all!! And you all better like this because I had to actually take out my Brittany Spears CD ( God knows what ever possessed me to buy it in the first place) and LISTEN TO IT! Yes, I know it was horrible, but I did it all for you guys. (huggles readers/reviewers) =33333 Okay. Now, if you like Subaru, then I suggest you don't read this because practically every line bashes her in some way. And, if any of you readers do have this CD, then you may want to play the track while reading this because it's really cool how well everything fits together almost perfectly (keyword being PERFECTLY ;p) and it's also really fun to sing! However, do not attempt this suicidal stunt of listening to the slut- uh, I mean Brittany's music if you are twelve-years-old or younger or have a weak heart as you may be scarred for life. Thank you. =) And now I give to you. . . . . BASHING SUBARU IN A MUSICAL WAY! =D  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby,  
  
You think you're all that and a  
  
Bag of low-fat chips.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby,  
  
Someone should let you know  
  
That blue hair is so last year.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Using your authority  
  
For gettin' smoothies free is almost as dumb as yourself.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Your loneliness is resulting (from banning)  
  
Players just 'cause they cut you (in line)  
  
When people misuse rules you lose your mind.  
  
Abuse is not fine.  
  
You hit a lady who was ninety-nine.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby,  
  
A control freak such as you (oo-ooh)  
  
Should be gagged and blinded.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, ugly baby,  
  
There's no torture you wouldn't use.  
  
The horns aren't to hold up a halo.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Using your authority  
  
For gettin' smoothies free is almost as dumb as yourself.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Your loneliness is resulting (from banning)  
  
Players just 'cause they cut you (in line)  
  
When people misuse rules you lose your mind.  
  
Abuse is not fine.  
  
You hit a lady who was ninety-nine.  
  
Oh, baby, baby.  
  
Oh, OHHH!  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby.  
  
Eh-eh, yeah.  
  
(dun dun DUN!)  
  
Oh, baby, baby,  
  
Someone should let you know.  
  
Oh, ugly baby,  
  
Blue hair is so last year ago.  
  
I must confess that your white dress  
  
Is the complete  
  
Opposite of your dark heart.  
  
When you are here  
  
We're all in fear.  
  
You hit a lady who was ninety-nine.  
  
Your loneliness is resulting (from banning)  
  
Players just 'cause they cut you (in line)  
  
When people misuse rules you lose your mind.  
  
Abuse is not fine.  
  
You hit a lady who was ninety-nine.  
  
I must confess that your white dress  
  
Is the complete  
  
Opposite of your dark heart.  
  
When you are here  
  
We're all in fear.  
  
You hit a lady who was ninety-nine.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
%!%-ONIGIRI-%!%-NOTES-%!%  
  
Pheeeyewww! It took me FOREVER to come up with all those lines and have them have just the right amount of syllables! And there's also a lot of spit on my computer screen now because of how many times I had to sing it over and over again to make sure it flowed well with the music, heheh. (sweatdrop) Anyway, review, review, review, minna-san, so I know what y'all thought of it and also tell me if there's any anime character you'd like me to "bash in a musical way". The list of all my favorite anime is somewhere near the very end of my bio under "Final Questions". 'Til next parody/story, ja!! ;) =P XD ?.? . . x.x -.- u.u n.n X.x x.X XP 


End file.
